


The Bullet That Kills You

by PawneePorpoise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Human Castiel, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawneePorpoise/pseuds/PawneePorpoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say you never hear the bullet that kills you. </p>
<p>**WARNING: Major Character Death. This DOES NOT have a happy ending**</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bullet That Kills You

They say you never hear the bullet that kills you. To this day, Dean wasn’t sure if that was true, after all, the entirety of his deaths to date had involved supernatural causes. But this bullet wasn’t meant for Dean, so of course he heard it loud and clear. 

In the midst of the fight, rain pouring down, slicking the grit and grime coating the crumbling asphalt beneath his boots, he heard the unmistakable echo of a bullet leaving the chamber. A million movie cliches passed through his mind as time slowed to a crawl, all other sounds falling away, except for that shot ringing in his ears. 

He doesn’t know how he knew really, other than his subconscious had to be fine tuned to his surroundings after so many years battling hellish creatures alongside his brother. But when that gun was cocked just off to his right, and the pin clicked forward launching the projectile into the darkness behind him, he knew it’s intended target without even turning around to see if anyone was behind him. And more importantly than that, he knew it would hit. 

But for some strange reason, when he finally dispatched his opponent with a final swing, and spun around, the sight before him still caught him off guard. He expected the blood, gunshot wounds were something he was all too familiar with. He expected the groaning and momentary panic that comes with a bullet penetrating a body. He expected to be cleaning some blood out of his backseat the next morning once this was all over with. 

What he didn’t expect was the absolute, utter silence. Rain still pounded against the metal rooftops of neighboring buildings and the lids of trash cans down the street but the crumpled form lying on the ground in front of him wasn’t groaning in pain. It wasn’t forcing out painful breaths through gritted teeth, wasn’t drawing in ragged breaths, or calling out to him for help. It wasn’t moving to apply pressure to a wound, in fact wasn’t doing anything at all. 

Flying forward, somehow suddenly unstuck from where he was momentarily frozen in place, he fell hard, knees splashing into a puddle as he scrambled numbly to close the few feet between them. Now he sat there, knees digging into the sopping wet of the street, hands fisted tightly into a hastily grasped trench coat that’s quickly become more red than tan. The limp body of the angel, _his_ angel, pulled close against his hunched form isn’t giving him any sign of life. The acid lurching higher in his stomach is threatening to burn him alive from the inside out, and at this point Dean is unable to discern the difference between the water pouring endlessly from the sky and the seemingly equal amount coming from his eyes. 

He pulls back, just enough to run a hand up to cup the side of the bloodied face in his lap and where he was so used to seeing brilliant blue eyes staring up at him he only gets a dull far away look. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, had given up his final remnants of grace to live out his life on Earth alongside the Winchesters. Saving people, hunting things, the family business. Yeah, right, _family_. Cas should have known being part of the Winchester’s family never ended well for any parties involved, but he didn’t care. 

Dean had tried talking him out of it, but weeks later when Cas was finally fed up with his motives being questioned, he had grabbed Dean by the collar crashing their mouths together as a last attempt to prove to Dean he wanted to be by his side. It was Cas’ choice, and it had worked to convince Dean that maybe he did get to have his life and enjoy it too. After the initial surprise of Cas’ advance wore off, Dean moved Cas into his bedroom in the bunker, and past the final gate blocking the deepest parts of Dean’s heart. For the next year, day in and day out, they were inseparable, and they didn’t want to be any other way. 

Now, here in this moment, Dean didn’t know how to do anything but cradle the lifeless body in his arms while he wept into the wild mess of black hair he was so used to waking up next to every morning. He didn’t know how to get up and unclench his fists from the collar of the coat so often hung on the same hook as his behind their shared bedroom door. He didn’t know how to sob any other word than his lover's name against lips that all too often were whispering intimate praises against his skin. Worst of all he didn’t know how to breath in air that existed in a world where Castiel didn’t. 

Here the angel’s heart had hummed its last beat, and Dean was absolutely sure his had too. So with nothing left, in a dimly lit alley, just this side of Topeka, Dean Winchester held the cooling body of Castiel, former Angel of the Lord, only Love of His Life, and he wept, sobs wracking his body, dragging forth a seemingly endless amount of tears, as he hoped the puddles rapidly expanding around him would open up and swallow them both whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write major character death, or honestly any character death at all, but this was stirring inside of me and dragging me down so I had to get it out.   
> <3
> 
> Come tell me how much you cried on [tumblr](http://personal-space-pls-cas.tumblr.com/).


End file.
